powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omniscience/@comment-35836648-20180823131007
Lucifer Morningstar Power level Omniverse level. Equal or slightly stronger than his brother Michael and only surpassed by his father. Lucifer is the second most powerful being in DC and one of the most powerful beings in fiction. Lucifer is probably a person that is the closest you can be to being Omnipotent without being Omnipotent. Personality: Lucifer has an interesting personality. He does not believe in good and evil but he can be evil due to being frequently said to be willing to eviscerate a baby if he wanted too. Having that said Lucifer plays by a set of rules. 1. He does not lie and cheat as he considers it downgrading to him 2. Time is everything so he will not go back to fix mistakes. 3. Sometimes he likes to see what's gonna happen and let's someone do something to him. I know a he has a few more rules but I forgot what they were. Another thing about his personality is Lucifer is kind of like the opposite of Dr Manhattan. He is the anti Dr Manhattan because unlike Manhattan who can't fight fate. Lucifer frequently fights fate Fun fact: the writer Neil gaiman and grant Morrison made Lucifer look like David Bowie. No wonder he looks handsome. Lucifer Morningstar's powers are Flight, Supernatural Durability or higher, immeasurable speed maybe Nigh Omnipresence, Absolute Will aka the will of God, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Causality Immunity, Absolute Immortality because only the presence has the ability to Destroy him, one of the highest versions of Nigh Omnipotence, Nigh Omniscience, Soul Manipulation, Fate Immunity, Soul Destruction, a hypersonic scream, Acidic Blood actually he bleeds will power, 4th Wall Awareness due to how he is able to comprehend the overmonitor as meaningless fiction, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology, Magic, Concept Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks, Conceptual Transcendence, and more. Lucifer Morningstar's feats include defeating his brother Michael which was a pain in the ass to do but he did it, dragging all of creation, creating a second sun to kill several Frost Giants, throws a man into orbit, goes through all of the universe's history in less than a blink of an eye, flash detonates someone's head, kills Chinese dream demons that can only be killed by killing the dreamers who are in china. Lucifer despite having no idea who they are insta nukes their souls and he does this on a larger scale later, tanking an omniversal destroying blast from his brother Michael without a scratch on his pants and skin, gives a man living in the DC universe a heart attack while in a universe separate to the dc multiverse, despite being power less and mortal he walks a desert for nine days without food, water, and sleep, tricked several Japanese God's into killing themselves while mortal and powerless, manipulates a Japanese demon assassin into switching sides and letting him kill her and after this the Japanese God's realize that the only way they could have killed Lucifer was to kill him before he could open his mouth, and finally he burned destiny of the endless's book. In summary Lucifer Morningstar is possibly one of the most powerful beings in fiction due to the fact that if he wanted you dead you would be dead. He is also one of most powerfulest because he gives no shit to the endless who are extremely powerful in DC. Plus to him the concepts of space, time, and infinity are meaningless to him. Also he is powerful because his absolute will alone would beat featherines plot manipulation, also people may argue the hadou gods can beat him but remember the hadou gods powers only work if your power is equal to them or lower than them. It doesn't work on people who are stronger than them, Lucifer can also beat a lot of people from the visual novel I/O but he is not beating the Divine presence because it's Omnipotent, and he also might be able to beat sai akuto and the chousin. In short if Lucifer Morningstar was in the animeverse 99.99% of all the anime characters would be wiped out instantly. There may be a few nigh omnipotent anime characters that might be able to beat him but I think he can beat many nigh Omnipotent anime characters.